Xtreme Wrestling League
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is a story about a hardcore independent wrestling promtion runned in Georgia by David King. PM me your wrestlers...male and female...apps are still open up to 73 wrestlers.
1. Information on The XWL

This is a story about a wrestling promotion in Georgia and its attempt to be big.

**Commissioner: David King.**

**Weekly Show: XWL Friday Night**

**Pay Per Views:**

**January: Lord of the ring (Tournament for world title shot at Day of Glory.)**

**February: Winter Hell. **

**March: Day of Desire.**

**April: Slamboree.**

**May: Judgment Day**

**June: Xtreme Rumble (60 Man Royal Rumble Match and with .)**

**July: Bash to the Xtreme. **

**August: Summer Bash.**

**September: Fall Brawl.**

**October: Halloween Hell.**

**November: Battlebowl**

**December: December to Remember**

**Titles: XWL World Championship, XWL World Tag Team Championship, XWL Television Championship, XWL Women's championship.**

**PM Me the wrestlers no exceptions and they have to be creative and awesome.**


	2. The applications so far for the XWL

Applications so far for XWL.

So far I have Name: Bryan Patrick Evans  
Nickname: The Bry  
Billed from Tumwater, Washington

Height 5'11  
weight 315 lbs.  
hair color: dirt blonde in flattop  
eye color: blue  
skin color: Danish type  
Type of wrestler: face  
Finisher 1: dragon's wing the bry's version of codebreaker  
Finisher 2 blazer's ax the bry's version of sharpshooter  
body type stocky with muscles  
outfit: Hunter Green Singlet with Gold Boots  
entrance music: "Enter sandman." By Metallica.  
weapon: wooden baseball bat.

And this guy.

Real Name: William Damien James Haynes  
Ring Name: "Blazin'" Billy Haynes  
Nickname: "The Lone Star State Inferno."  
From: Houston, Texas.  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 225 lbs.

Attire: Black tights with Yellow/Red/Orange Flames, Black/Red/Orange/Yellow Amateur Boots under Black/Red/Orange/Yellow Kick pads, Black Knee Pads, Black Elbow Pads, and Black Wrist Tape on his wrists  
Alt. Ring Gear #1: Black Shorts Decorated with Flames, Black Amateur boots under Black Kick pads, Black Knee Pads, Black Wrist tape on his wrists, Black Elbow pads  
Alt. Ring Gear #2: Black Red/Orange/Yellow Version of King's Outfit from "Tekken 3"  
Entrance Gear: Black Hooded Vest Decorated with Flames, Black Pants Decorated with Flames, and Red/Yellow/Orange Trimmed Sunglasses  
Crowd Alignment: Face

Finishers: Blazin' Avalanche (Vertical Delayed Brainbuster), Blaze Crusher/Blaze Crusher '99 (Sitout Fisherman Driver, sometimes from the Second Rope), BKO/Blazin' Knock Out (Technical Knock Out/TKO-Fireman's Carry into Diamond Cutter), Blazin' Star Press, (Shooting Star Press), Blazecanrana (Hurricanrana), Blaze-Star Frog Splash (High Angle Frog Splash), Blazesault Ver. 1 (Top rope Moonsault), Blazesault Ver.2 (Springboard Moonsault), Blazesault Ver.3 (Corkscrew Moonsault), Blazesault Ver.4 (Split-legged Corkscrew Moonsault), Blazesault Ver.5 (Double Jump Moonsault), Air Blaze (Springboard Lariat), Blazeplex (Bridging Fisherman's Suplex), Blaze Kick (Super Kick), Blazin' Elbow (Discus Elbow Strike), Blazeton Bomb (High-Angle Senton Bomb), Blazeconda Vise (Anaconda Vise/Arm-trap Triangle Choke) ,Blazeconda Vise Combo (Keylock/KENTA Rush combo followed by an Ura-Nage slam and an Anaconda Vise/Arm-trap Triangle Choke), BlazeEnd (Kneeling Side Slam), Blazin' Shock (Cross-legged Samoan Driver), Blazemission (Tazzmission/Kata-Ha-Jime), Blaze Express (Overdrive), Blaze Tamer (Boston crab with a knee pressed into the opponent's back or neck), Flame Thrower (Double Underhook Flip Piledriver), Blazin' Rage (Double Underhook Piledriver), Blazin' Fury (Front flip Piledriver), Dragon's Wings (Spinning lifting sitout double underhook facebuster, sometimes from the second rope), Blaze-o-rama (Standing/Top rope moonsault side slam), Fire-Bender (Sitout Front Suplex), Blazenado Kick (Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick), Blazin' Wizard (Shining Wizard), Blaze Whip (Dragon Whip), Blazial Tap (Corkscrew somersault transitioned into either a leg drop or a senton bomb), Da Blaze Killa (Back to back double underhook piledriver), Blazin' Crossface (Arm-trap Crossface), Blaze Lock (Omoplata Crossface), Ring of Fire (Rolling Cutter), Blazin' Hammer (Reverse Death Valley Driver), Fire Extinguisher (Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb), Blazin' Plunge (Super Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam), Blazin' Descendent (Reverse STO), Blaze of Sorrow (Ranhei), Dragon's Bite (Crossface/Scissored Armbar Combination), Blazin' D (Cradle Piledriver), Go 2 Sleep-GTS (Fireman's Carry Dropped into A Knee Strike to the face), Burn Trauma (Full Nelson Face Buster), 3rd Degree (Reverse throw Death Valley Driver), Ankle Lock, Walls Of Inferno (Elevated Boston Crab), Heat Seeker (Kryptonite Krunch), Fahrenheit 451 (630 Phoenix Senton), Dragon's Curse (Koji Clutch, After a Reverse STO), Dragon's Fangs (Gogoplata), Van Blazenator (Spinning Heel Kick to a steel chair held in front of the opponent's face), Dragon Sleeper, Heat Wave (Phoenix Splash), Blazin' Clash (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam), Blazin' Solution (Twisting flipping leg hook belly-to-back suplex), Flying Armbar, Blaze Breaker (Double Knee Facebreaker), Cross Arm Breaker (Cross Armbar, Sometimes while Rolling) , Blaze Blaster (Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster), Blazin' Decapitator (Strong Lariat), Flying Headbutt, Blazin' Chaos (Tiger Driver '98), Fire Cracker (Double Knee Backbreaker), Curse of the Demon (Spinning headlock Elbow Drop), Oni Clutch (Rear Naked Choke with Bodyscissors), Triangle Choke, Guillotine Choke, Solar Flare (630 Senton), Blazin' Delivery (Gory Bomb), Blazin' Haze (Cobra Clutch, Sometimes with Bodyscissors), Izuna Drop (Blue Thunder Bomb), Napalm Driver (Pump Handle Reverse Piledriver), Volcano Driver (Electric chair into Michinoku Driver), Blazin' Destroyer (Fireman's Carry Facebuster or DDT), Texas Dragonleaf (Texas Cloverleaf, Sometimes after a Double Underhook Powerbomb), Wildfire Shockwave (Sitout Double Underhoook Powerbomb), Blaze Axe (Scissors Kick), Phoenix Wing (Crossface Chickenwing, Sometimes with Bodyscissors), Dragonizer (Cliffhanger DDT), Blazeman's Clutch I(Stepover Toehold Inverted Cravate), Blazeman's Clutch II (Cravate Crossface) Blazeman's Elbow (Hangman's Elbow), Blaze-Out (Muscle Buster), Blaze Slam (Angle Slam/Olympic Slam), All Hail Blazeman (Inside Leg Hook Michinoku Driver), Calf Killer (Calf Slicer), Fox Tail Inferno/F.T.L (Bridging Arm-Triangle Choke)

Signature moves: All Hurricanrana variations, All Frankensteiner Variations, All Kick Variations, All Suplex Variations, All DDT Variations, All Springboard Variations, All Pinning Variations, All Clothesline Variations, All Sharpshooter Variations, Blazin' Helix (Shiranui), Shining Triangle, All Enzuigiri Variations, Blaze Driver (Sitout Scoop slam Piledriver), All 450 Splash Variations, Inferno Kick (High Speed Roundhouse Kick), All Dropkick Variations, Death Valley Driver, Diving Elbow Drop, All STF Variations, Hammer of the Gods (Fisherman Brainbuster), Snapmare Driver, All Cutter Variations, Multiple Neckbreaker Variations, Over Easy (Overhead Gutwrench Backbeaker Rack flipped sideways into an Implant DDT), Kip-Up, All Piledriver Variations, Blazin' Rush (Three High-Speed Shoot-style Kicks followed by a Spinning Back Kick to a cornered opponent), All STO Variations, Dragonrana, All Powerbomb Variations, All Moonsault Variations, Rolling Thunder, All Leg Drop Variations, Super Armbar Takedown, All Frog Splash Variations, All Spinebuster Variations, Multiple Splash Variations, Multiple Shooting Star Variations, Diving Headbutt, Diving Cross Body, Scoop Powerslam, All Suicide Dive Variations, All Bulldog Variations, All Leg Drop Variations, All Knee Drop Variations, All Plancha Variations, All Chop Variations, Heel Hook, All Knee Bar Variations, Matrix, Running High Knee to cornered opponent, Skin the Cat, Moonsault Fallaway Slam, Cattle Mutilation (Bridging Grounded Double Chickenwing), Kimura, All Single-leg Boston Crab Variations, Blaze Valley Driver (Fireman's Carry Into Michinoku Driver II), All Neckbreaker Variations, Americana, Blaze-calypse (Falcon Arrow/Sitout Suplex Slam), M-80 Kick (Yakuza/Mafia Kick, sometimes to a cornered opponent), Peruvian Neck Tie, Darce Choke.

Two wrestlers out of 73 wrestlers so far…keep it up with more wrestlers and why not some female wrestlers this time and be creative I encourage you guys to add weapons to your wrestlers.

PM Them to me like the last time.


End file.
